What Happens Next?
by Stargirlrox
Summary: REVISED: Friends Louise and Desiree stumble upon a glowing iceberg one day in the arctic waters of Alaska, and find some surreal characters inside... THANK YOU TO ORIGINAL READERS. HERE'S THE NEW VERSION. kataang,maiko,tokka. genre will be decided later


**Hi guys! Did you think that I had abandoned you? Well, you were wrong! I was getting classes, forming better structures in my sentences, and learning that my story wasn't written to the best of my ability! That was back in seventh Grade, and now I'm almost in High School, and I've gotten much better at this!**

**Just to let you know, I'm going to change it slightly, and make it so that the people in this story have no idea what Avatar the Last Airbender is. Not everyone has a TV or computer, y'know!**

**I hope you like the revised version of What Happens Next!**

**Prologue**

_**Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived together in harmony. **_

_**Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. **_

_**Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. **_

_**100 years past and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang, and although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone! **_

_**But I believe, Aang can save the world……**_

…_**And he did. But now, we've been frozen in iceberg again, and I fear we may never get back out.**_

_**I just hope someone comes soon, and finds us…**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

LPOV

I stared out of the window of my two story house, taking in all of Alaska's natural beauty. Right next to the house, there was an ocean, filled with fish, across the street, there was a forest filled with life, and the skies were clear and unclouded for once.

As I gazed out into the ocean, I felt like something was calling to me. It was pulling me towards the ocean. I decided to follow it, and called out to my best friend, "C'mon, Desiree! Let's go Kayaking! "

"I'm coming!!" Desiree yelled back. She ran up a few minutes later, her brown hair flying and her brown eyes flashing, with all of our gear- two life jackets, a cooler with some food in it, and our fishing gear. Our kayaks were out on the dock.

She stopped walking when she saw me staring out of the window. I don't normally just sit and think- It makes me think of my parents. I flinched, jumped up, and put a fake smile on my face. "Let's go!" I said with a sugar-coated voice

.

Desiree just stared at me for a second before shrugging and following me out of the room.

We got out of the house, and walked towards the docks. Our house was on the water, so the dock was attached to the house. During the warmer months, it was pretty fun to jump off the docks into the frigid water, but it was fall right now, and it was freezing, but not snowy and dark-yet.

I shivered. Even with the jackets I had been wearing all day, it was cold.

We got all of our gear packed into the kayaks, and we pushed off into the Arctic water. Together, we started rowing towards the Aleutians Islands.

I got into the paddling, and just lost myself in the natural sounds of Alaska's wilderness- The bird calls, the whispering wind, saying, "_Follow me, young one"_ Wait, what? The wind doesn't talk! And yet, the wind started pushing me Northeast, and I started heading for some of the inlets bordering the coast.

I called back, "Desi! Follow me!" She gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything as she followed me into the bay the wind was directing me. I looked down into the water, and it was dark enough to be hundreds, maybe even a thousand, feet deep! Again, I shivered, and my kayak bumped into something. I steadied the boat, and saw I had run into a sandbank.

I jumped out of my kayak, happy that there was no immediate drop-off under my feet. I pulled it up onto the bank, and pulled my gear out. With water this deep, there might be king salmon!

I've never caught one before, but my dad would always tell me stories of catching them, and had shown me how at a young age. A tear fell down my cheek at the memory of my dad, and my heart tore a little more.

Before I could think, much less wipe the tear away, Desiree was sitting next to me, pulling out her food.

I looked over at her just as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich. She grimaced, looked into the sandwich, and handed it to me. "Ew, you gave me your sandwich. You know I don't like cheese and lettuce!"

I rolled my eyes, and handed her the sandwich I hadn't (thankfully) taken a bite out of. She had seen the Jonas Brothers 3-D tour, and was obsessed with them even more.

I was used to the table being shaken, and while I was trying to rescue my food, hear her yell, "Earthquake!"

She took a bite out of her actual sandwich, and smiled. "Peach Jelly is really good, you know!" I just shook my head. I know the JB music is pretty good, but even _I _didn't eat that stuff!

I took a bite out of my sandwich, but put it down, my hunger gone. I sighed, and I felt a tugging sensation coming from the water. I looked down to make sure I wasn't slipping in, but I was still safely on the sandbar. Shaking my head, I got my fishing gear, getting the 120-lb test on it along with one of my best lures, and casting off.

Almost immediately, I felt a tug, and I brought my line up slowly, pulling, stopping, pulling, stopping. I made a rhythm to tire the fish out, to make it easier to bring up. Finally, it was at the surface, and I was pulling it onto the sandbank. I smiled as I saw the King Salmon flapping around in the shallows. _I finally did it, Dad. Are you proud?_

I grabbed my fishing mallet, and swiftly ended the fish's life. I then swiftly gutted it, and put the fillets into my empty food cooler, along with some ice floating in the water.

Desi, who had seen everything, walked over, and said, "Nice! That could've been easily a hundred pounds! We'll be eating like kings for a week!" I grinned. Desi always knew how to make me feel better!

I cast off again, and Desiree joked, " Maybe this time you'll get a 150 pound one!" I just looked at her, and started to pull my lure up slowly. Suddenly, my line wouldn't come up any more, and even with ample pulling, it would _not _come up!

I blew my bronzeish-blonde hair out of my face, and called my friend over. "I think the line's… Caught on the bottom." I said, straining to pull it up. She grabbed onto the pole, and we both pulled. Finally, I felt my line loosen, and I tried to bring it to the surface. It was coming up gradually, like an old man on a stroll.

Soon, the line was coming to an end, and the waster started glowing. My eyes widened, and I could hear Desiree gasp. The water in the cove was getting brighter, and soon, it was as light blue as the sky. I even looked up to check I wasn't somehow underwater.

Soon the glowing became defined, and I saw a ball of extremely bright light coming towards the surface. I muttered, "What the hell, "and the light penetrated the surface of the water.

It was a giant iceberg.


End file.
